paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SmokythePolicePup/My 2 Year Wikiversary
Hey everyone! Today is a very special day for me. It is the two year anniversary of me joining the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki. While there have been ups and downs, I'm glad to still be here and be able to contribute on an almost-daily basis and meet so many awesome people. There are many users who I'd like to thank but I only have time to name a few. Tundrathesnowpup: I want to thank you for being a great friend/mentor to me. Without you, I wouldn't be on the wiki. You gave me inspiration to write and you gave Smoky his true love. I'm also so happy for you and Brennan with the engagement. Chaseisonthecase: I want to thank you for all you've done for me. You taught me about roeplaying and we created so many great stories together. You may not know this but you also taught me to not be so shy on the wiki. When I joined, I would go in chat and not say a word due to being too shy to speak but you reached out to me and made me feel comfortable on the wiki. You are one of my closest friends. Zumarocks3390: I want to thank you for being one of my best friends on the wiki. I've had a lot of fun these past two years roleplaying and doing collabs with you. It's been a lot of fun. Thanks also for listening to my problems and for helping me through difficult situations. I'm proud to call you my friend. Smartpup Chase76: Thanks Max for being one of my other best friends on the wiki. Like Jay, you listened to my problems and I appreciate that. I love the roleplays we do, especially ones with Tremor, and I enjoy talking to you. You make awesome stories and I love reading each update. MidnightCollies: Thanks Fuzzy for being a good friend to me. I love how Fletcher is almost like a big brother to Smoky and I love reading each one of your stories. You are also an amazing artist! Keep up the great job on both the stories and the drawings! Crescenttherangerpup98: Thanks Gale for being another one of my best friends on the wiki! I love talkig to you on chat or on Kik and I love doing our roleplays. They're a lot of fun. Thanks for also listening to my problems and for being there for me. SistersShiraandSkye: Thanks Jason for being another best friend to me! I love talking to you and it's a ot of fun when Aryana and Shira argue about whether the Nationals or the Mets are better. I'm also glad that those two are together! Our roleplays are a lot of fun too! There are many other users who I'd like to thank but if I kept writing them out, I'd be at my laptop all day. Thank you everyone for two amazing years and thanks for taking the time to read this blog! You guys give me the drive to keep writing even if my updates are slow due to writer's block. Thanks again and have a terrific day! -SmokythePolicePup Category:Blog posts Category:SmokythePolicePup's Blog Category:Blog Posts Category:Blogs Category:Blog